


How to Get Your Roommate a Hot Date (by Jean K.)

by theangryduckling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Multi, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Online Dating, Pervert Erwin Smith, Professor Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryduckling/pseuds/theangryduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's attempt at keeping Eren from the hot guys on his dating app backfire completely.</p><p>---</p><p>On an unrelated note, the title looks like the title of a Fall Out Boy song... Anyways, it's up for change I just sorta pulled it outa my ass so I could post this. I'll update as often as I can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so they meet

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, i hope you have fun with this trainwreck <3 
> 
> this will be updated quickly

**jaegermeister26:** _20m_

 

 **lacker:** _Wow, that's pretty tall._

 

**_jaegermeister26 is typing..._ **

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _dont b an asshole_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _asshole_

 

 **lacker:** _Who the fuck pissed in your tea?_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _hey u insulted me first_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _and wtf who tf drinks tea anymore_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _except old ladies_

 

 **lacker:** _I the fuck do. And I never insulted you._

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _tea is gross_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _and i bet u r too_

 

 **lacker:** _And I suppose you're some brat who's only going through college to make their mommy happy?_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _fuck u_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _and i go 2 college for my own reasons_

 

 **lacker:** _Is one of them to bother people on a dating site?_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _no fuck u_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _ur probly some 45 yr old tryn to make urself laugh by annoying college students_

 

 **lacker:** _I am a college student._

 

**_jaegermeister26 is typing..._ **

 

**_jaegermeister26 is typing..._ **

 

 **lacker:** _Are you going to speak or should I just sit here until I die?_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _if ur a college student then why tf do u type like the president_

 

 **lacker:** _Just because I am the same age as a bunch of children doesn't mean I have to act like one._

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _there is no way we r the same age_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _i refuse to believe that_

 

 **lacker:** _I'm 24._

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _impossible_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _there is no way u r 24_

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _and im still younger than u_

 

_**lacker:** Whatever, brat. Find another child to talk to._

 

_**jaegermeister26:** whatever fuck u_

 

**_________________________________**

 

 

Each and every time Hanji forced him into opening this stupid dating site, he'd meet an annoying kid who couldn't spell for shit. Tonight was no different.

"Hanji, why do you insist on making me speak to these idiots?" he shouted.

"Come on, don't sound so pretentious. You could at least say you were talking to him!" He could hear them playing Mario Kart in his living room.

"I'd hardly call it a conversation."

This kid just had to show up and ruin his night. He just had to hope he wouldn't text again.

 

_Bzz_

 

Speak of the devil. He looked at the text,

 

 **jaegermeister26:** _woah sorry man my friend has had my phone for the past few hours_

  
So it wasn't him who had been texting him. Whatever, the brat still had 'jaegermeister26' as his username.

  
_Bzz_

  
**jaegermeister26:** _and i like tea_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _they lied a lot._

  
Maybe this kid was worth his time after all. But, just to make sure;

  
 **lacker:** _Let me guess, you're 45 years old and trying to bother college students._

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _haha... yeah, sorry about that. and i am in college! they did lie about my age though. im 21._

  
 **lacker:** _Is there anything else they lied about?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _hmm.. not really. except you dont seem gross._

  
He smiled a bit at that.

  
_**jaegermeister26:** but you do type like the president_

  
His smile slipped away. He re-read their messages. He thought his writing was just fine. He was about to say so when--

"Ooh! Who are you texting? Is it that boy from earlier?" Hanji's shriek made him drop his phone.

"His friends had his phone," he bent to pick up his phone, but before he could Hanji had dove down and grabbed it. They began typing like mad.

"Hanji! What are you doing?" they had a mischievous look in their eyes when they looked up at him.

"I got you a date! Maybe!" they yelled in glee, "He hasn't replied yet."

He snatched his phone back. Indeed, they had asked this boy on a date. He scrolled through the texts.

  
 **lacker:** _You should go on a date w/ me_

  
 **lacker:** _You actually made me SMILE_

  
 **lacker:** _So whaddaya say_

  
**_jaegermeister26 is typing..._ **

  
He groaned. This kid was nice, but he didn't seem like someone he would date. Now he'd be forced to.

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _wtf who has your phone_

  
This was a surprise.

  
 **lacker:** _My friend, Hanji. How could you tell?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _those texts look nothing like the ones youve been sending me_

  
He could tell?

... Maybe he'd be good on a date after all.

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _so, what's that bout a smile?_

  
Sarcastic shit. Definitely good for a date.

  
 **lacker:** _Shut up._

  
 **lacker:** _The offer still stands, though._

  
Wait, what if he didn't understand what he meant by 'the offer'? That'd be embarrassing for both of them.

  
 **lacker:** _The date, I mean._

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _i got it, haha. and sure, that sounds fun._

  
 **lacker:** _We could go for coffee. Do you go to Trost?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _not tea?_

  
Clever little shit.

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _and yeah._

  
 **lacker:** _Me too. Do you know any places nearby? For coffee, I mean._

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _my friend works at one nearby, called Survey Corps. have you heard of it?_

  
Survey Corps? It rang a bell, but he'd never been there.

  
 **lacker:** _I recognize the name, but I've never been there. Is this the friend that took your phone?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _one of them, yeah. we should go there, he says its great_

  
 **lacker:** _tomorrow at 7?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _AM??!!??_

  
Is he serious?

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _i have been informed that you probably meant pm and that i am a fucking idiot_

  
Stupid.

  
 **lacker:** _Yes, I meant PM._

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _good. see you then?_

  
 **lacker:** _See you then. But first, what's your name?_

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _Eren you?_

  
Eren. It's a nice name.

  
 **lacker:** _Levi. See you then, Eren._

  
 **jaegermeister26:** _bye, Levi._

  
He closed the tab. Seems like he should thank Hanji for their antics this time.

 


	2. Getting Ready for the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerds get ready for their date

"Jean! Jeannie-boy! You got me a date, somehow!" he yelled across the small apartment.

Jean's head poked out of he and Armin's shared room. He looked shocked, even mortified, "I _what_?"

"Yeah, you know that guy you called gross?"

"Which one?" Eren squinted at the screen name in front of him.

"Uhh... Lacker?" It reminded him of a basketball team.

Recognition flashed across Jean's face, "You mean the old one?"

"...Jean, he's 24. And you lied about my age, asshole. Why?" 

"I should be asking you 'why'! You're the one going on a date with a tea-loving grandpa!" he sounded annoyed.

"Calm down, bro. We're going to your coffee place tomorrow, if you wanted to know," he could tell Levi was quite a character, so their date was sure to be interesting. He was getting pretty excited, and let it show through his smile.

"Whatever, man. Just because he was hot in his picture doesn't mean he really looks like that. If he's a pedo, don't go blaming me," he muttered.

"Aw, Jeannie, you really do care," he put a hand over his chest. No matter how hard he tried not to, Jean still worried constantly for his friend's safety. Not to mention this guy seemed like a massive douche.

He grimaced, "Just be careful, man."

 

**__________________________**

 

 

He dug through his drawers. He ripped apart his closet. He even checked the laundry.

He could not find his favorite shirt.

"Jean!" he found Jean in the living room on the couch,"Jean, do you know where my--"

He looked at Jean. He looked at his shirt. Eren's shirt. On Jean. Jean in. Eren's. Shirt.

Jean looked up from his place on the couch, "What's up dude? You look you just saw Mikasa and Annie fucking," he joked. But this wasn't a joke. This was far more serious. This was Eren's _favorite shirt_.

"Why," he hissed, "...are you wearing... _my shirt_?"

Jean looked down, "Oh, it must have gotten into my laundry. Sorry bro."

"Take it off." Eren was seething by this point.

"What do you--" Jean didn't get to finish his question before Eren was launching onto him, pulling the shirt off his head, "Hey!"

" _Give -- me -- my -- shirt_!" This shirt was worth much more than Jean, Eren reasoned, so a few bruises on Jean shouldn't matter much.

"Calm down! Calm--" he huffed, then ripped the shirt off, " _Here_! Here's your shirt!"

"Good. This is my best fucking shirt and there is no way in _hell_ I would let your horseface taint it." Jean's face contorted into fury.

" _Don't. Call me. A horse._ "

"Okay, fine. Or maybe I should say it in your native tongue; _Neiiiigghhh_ ," He dragged it out for as long as his breath would let him.

"You. Mother. Fuc--"

When Armin heard yelling in the apartment, he expected was an angry Jean and an angrier Eren. Some broken plates here and there, evidence of a few punches that had been thrown. What he didn't expect, however, was to see the two sweating and red in the face, with Eren straddling a shirtless Jean. Eren had Jean's shirt bunched in his hands from when he had apparently ripped it off. He couldn't see their expressions, but things seemed to have gotten pretty heated. His eyes widened as he began to back out the door.

"I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" he barely managed to squeak out before he ran out the door.

Jean and Eren looked at each other, realizing what just happened and what the blond had assumed. Their anger disappeared instantly. Eren was the first to laugh. Soon, they were a small pile of laughing idiots on the couch. They were still wheezing, albeit on seperate sides of the couch now, when Eren texted Armin to come back.

He entered the room to see the boys off each other, just as dressed as they were before. He was still blushing.

"Armin. We need to talk to you." Eren's voice sounded like he had earth-shattering news.

"...Okay," he sat down across from them, on the floor. They looked like parents with their child, "What's up?"

Jean spoke up, "We need to speak to you about earlier," his voice was somber, not betraying his actual emotions.

Armin blanched, "I really don't think that's necessary," He made to get up, but Eren intervened before he could. He placed a hand on Armin's shoulder and shoved him downwards until he was sitting in front of them again.

"Sit down, Armin. This is important," he looked at Jean with the most disgustingly lovesick expression he could manage without laughing, "Jean and I... We're in love."

Jean decided it was his turn to cut in--

"And when two people are in love, they sometimes decide to further their relationship in more ways than--" Armin flushed bright red in understanding.

"No! Nononononono!! _NO!_ I do _not_ want to hear this!" He started to run towards the door but froze when he heard laughing behind him.

Jean and Eren were red-faced and laughing. Eren was clutching his stomach while Jean laid on the floor, shaking.

"You guys were..." he started, "...You guys were messing with me," his voice was still shaky from the display.

He looked traumatized. Whether they were joking or not, he had just heard his two best friends say that with straight faces (gay faces?). He wouldn't forget this for a while.

"Dude, your face! _Your face!_ " Eren sputtered.

"That was great. But... Eren. Don't you have a date? In like... 20 minutes?" Eren paled. In his haste to horrify Armin, he had forgotten all about that.

He ran into his room and threw on the shirt, along with his white pair of skinny jeans and some black converse. Armin yelled from the other room, telling him it was pretty cold and to dress warm. He looked down and realized he'd need more than his green tunic-like tee.

"Jean! Do you know where any of my sweatshirts are?" he yelled.

Jean threw his green hoodie with the survey corps logo at him before walking away towards the kitchen, "Armin! Do you want some food?"

He'd bought it the first time he visited the shop, only because of the logo. It was fairly odd. It had a pair of overlapping wings, one side blue, one side white. Overall, weird-- but pretty cool.

He slipped it on and ran out the door a little earlier than he normally would've since he had rushed his outfit so much.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hanji, I'm just wearing what I normally wear. Why would I dress up for a coffee date?" he muttered. He didn't know why they were talking to him like that. They were practically entranced. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans an a white tee. He had to admit, he had worn the pair that shaped his legs the best, and chosen his best tee, but there was no way he was doing it for the date. It just happened by chance. If he were trying to impress his date, he would have worn his glasses. His glasses did make him look ten times better. Almost eleven times. However, when he walked by his small vanity he was tempted to slide them on, despite his insistences that he wasn't trying to impress Eren. He ignored them as he bypassed them to grab his shoes at the door. They were white high-top converse, and his favorite pair. Alright, maybe he was dressing up a little. But not enough to wear his glasses. Those were fifth date material.

While surveying himself in the mirror, Levi remembered he was on the phone with Hanji. He lifted the phone back up to his ear to hear them rambling about this new person who worked with them, Moblit or something. They really could talk for hours.

"Hanji. That sounds great. I've got to go though," he said, waiting for their goodbye.

"..You're not gone yet?"

"What do you mean?"

" _Levi!_ You should have left 15 minutes ago! You said it was near Main Street, right?" they yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah?" Main Street isn't that far, is it?

"Traffic is terrible there around now! Business hours end around seven in that area of town! Just make sure you hurry up!" Levi was already out the door.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" he muttered, running to hail a cab.

"Hanji, just keep talking for a while. Get my mind off my idiocy."

"Okay!" They yelled, happy that he was asking for one of their crazy stories, "Hmm... What to say, what to-- _Ooh_ , Levi, there's a cute boy who just walked in here. He's _really_ cute. He doesn't even look like he's trying, too! That's a bonus. And, oh my God, his _eyes_ \--"

"Okay, something else," he'd managed to get a cab, now was the wait.

" _No!_ This is the story I'm telling!"

"Fine," he muttered.

"Oohh.. so he just sat down. He didn't even come up for some coffee. I'm going to go talk to him." Weren't they at work? Are they allowed to do that?

"The establishment doesn't care as long as I make good coffee. It's great," they answered Levi's unasked question.

"Oh, okay."

"Shhh! I'm gonna put you down for a sec," he could hear their muffled voice, although not loud enough to hear what they had to say.

After about a minute, they picked the phone up again, "Where did you say you were going for coffee?"

"Uh... this place called 'Survey Corps'? Eren recommended it."

He heard a gasp on the other side of the line, "Oh my _God_ , Levi!"

The clatter the phone made when it hit the counter came through on the other side.

"... Hanji?"

This time he could hear their voice perfectly clear. "Hey! Hey! What's your name?"

The other person must have responded because Hanji squealed in glee.

"Well, _Eren_ , it's great to meet you!"

Levi paled. He knew where he'd heard the name 'Survey Corps' before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter went better than the first imo


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so don't expect updates this often. anyways i'll either make this one really long and angsty or start a new one so wish me luck bros
> 
> psa they aren't going to fuck they won't ever so don't get your hopes up <3

Eren arrived at Survey Corps about 10 minutes early. He did a quick scan of the small room but saw no one who looked anything like the guy in Levi's picture, so he sat down at a table near a window. He was fiddling with his phone when a woman with her hair tied back in a long ponytail walked up to him. She had goggles on instead of glasses. Somehow, though, it worked for her. She was wearing an apron with the Survey Corps logo on it. He figured that she must work here.  
  
"Hello! We don't do orders from tables so if you want something you'll have to come up front!" She was loud, and sounded very excitable.

"Oh, I know, sorry. I'm waiting for someone. I'll come up once they get here, but thanks," he smiled up at her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh! I see, well, I'll be up front!" She ran back towards the front area and picked up a phone that was laying on the counter. She spoke to whoever was on the phone for a couple seconds before rushing back over to Eren. This time she kept her phone in her hand, before dropping it on his table.

"Hey!" she yelled, causing a few patrons to look up, "Hey! What's your name?"

"Um... my name's Eren," he muttered, conscious of the people watching them.

"Well, _Eren_ ," she stressed his name, "it's great to meet you!"

She stood across from him and began her introductions, "I'm Hanji, and I may look like a girl, but I'm actually non-binary, so you should use--"

She stopped, seeing the confused look on his face, "Oh! Non-binary means I don't identify as either a girl or a boy! I'm neither!"

He looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded, "Okay," he smiled, "Uh... you were saying I should 'use' something?"

"Oh! Yes, you should use pronouns like 'they' or 'them' instead of 'she' or 'her'! It's polite!" they said.

"Alright, that makes sense," he said. He still didn't understand why they were hovering around him, though.

"So, why are you over here?" he asked.

"You're here for a date with Levi, right?!" they were ecstatic.

"Um, yes, I am... But who are you?" he was very confused, and blushing a little.

"Like I said, I'm Hanji! I'm also Levi's roommate! I was the one who took his phone and messaged you!"

"Oh, that was you! It's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm surprised he didn't know the place, seeing as you work here," he said.

"Yup! He's running late, by the way. He should be here soon... Come to think of it, I was on the phone with him! I wonder if he hung up! Levi, did you hang up?" They lifted the phone back up to their ear and listened to the the voice on the other side. They nodded thoughtfully and turned to Eren, "Eren, am I scaring you away?" He heard a faint _Hanji, no!_ on the other side of the line.

"No! Of course not, you're very nice!" he said quickly.

" _See?_ He doesn't mind me being here at all! Why would he, I'm amazing!" Eren laughed quietly. Their friendship certainly was something else. Hanji looked hurt as Levi replied. "Levi, how could you say that? He wouldn't lie, would you, Eren?"

He leaned on his arm, "Never in my life, Hanji," he smiled, "Wouldn't dare."

"Ooh, Levi, I like him!" They frowned a bit, "But when will you get here, Levi? You're already late!"

A few seconds later, Hanji brightened up and the door to the coffee shop opened.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi pulled the phone away from his ear the moment he heard Hanji say Eren's name. This could not be possible. No way was he having a first date with this guy at _Hanji's workplace_. Where they were  _working_. There had to be some way to get them to leave him alone before they ruined his chances with him. For once, a guy he'd met online actually seemed decent. If Hanji ruined this for him before it even started... He'd have a few choice words for them. He just needed to get there before they had the chance.

"Do you know how long it'll be?" he asked the driver.

The driver smiled back at him, "It'll be about 20 minutes judging by the traffic I've seen."

"I don't have time for this. I'll walk the rest!" he payed the fare and jumped out before the driver could say anything else. He began walking towards the small shop.

It was less than a mile away now, how could the drive take that long? When he rounded the corner, however, he saw just what Hanji had meant by 'bad traffic'. There were cars at a standstill. It'd be faster for him to walk. It'd be fastest for him to run. Fast enough that he wouldn't be late. And Levi hated being late.

As he ran, he lifted his phone back to his ear. Hanji was telling Eren that they were the one to message him, and after a few minutes they mentioned how he was running late. They seemed to remember they were on the phone, and he heard them ask if he had hung up or not.

"No, Hanji, I didn't. Leave him alone, you're scaring him away! And don't tell him I said anything like that!" they then asked Eren _'Am I scaring you away?'_ , the complete opposite of what he wanted.

"Hanji, no!" he yelled, louder than he should have. Passerby gave him a few weird looks, but whatever.

Eren must have answered, because the next thing he heard was, " _See?_ He doesn't mind me being here at all! Why would he, I'm amazing!"

"He was probably lying to make you happy! Don't let him inflate your ego too much," he muttered.

"Levi, how could you say that? He wouldn't lie, would you, Eren?"

Again, he must have complimented them, because, "Ooh, Levi, I like him!" a pause, "But when will you get here, Levi? You're already late!"

"Shut up, Hanji, I can see the shop. I'll be right there," he could indeed see the shop, he was right in front of it. He smoothed down his clothes and took a breath. Hopefully he wasn't too sweaty from the run.

He sighed and pushed the door open, sliding his phone into his pocket.

 

__________________________________

 

He looked around as he entered the shop. He spotted Hanji, who was blocking the view of who he guessed was his date. They looked extremely happy to see him. They turned towards his date and said, "Eren! Eren, look, it's Levi!" They moved aside to reveal a blushing boy with permanently windswept hair, dressed in a green sweatshirt. He smiled and waved at Levi, but he barely noticed as he was busy staring at the boy's eyes. He lifted his hand half-heartedly. Their color was indescribable. It was a little blue, a little green. They seemed to keep changing the longer he looked. There was no one color to describe it. They were like the sea, he realized.

At the same time of that realization, he also realized that he had been standing at the door staring for almost two minutes. Eren was blushing harder now. He felt some heat rise to his own face and quickly headed towards the table. He stopped when he was standing next to Hanji. He wanted to say hello, but the words were stuck in his throat. Eren seemed to be having the same problem. Hanji was the first to speak.

"So... it's love at first sight, right?" they grinned, turning to look back at Levi. Eren started blushing even harder, if that was possible. Levi covered his face with his hand, attempting in vain to hide his growing blush. He never blushed, why was he starting now? He couldn't let Hanji see this. Of course, though, they did.

"Levi! You're _blushing!_ " they gasped, "This is great! You never blush! You know, just this once, for you two, I'll take your orders from here! What do you want?"

"I don't know what this place has," Levi muttered.

"Then I'll make you something of my choice! Eren, what do you want?" they asked.

"Um... I'll have a hot chocolate, thanks," he said.

"Okay! Hot cup for a hot pup! Levi, sit down, I'll bring you two your drinks in a few minutes!" they stalked off towards the kitchen.

"I'm... sorry about that," Levi said.

"No, it's fine! They're very nice," he insisted. _Hanji was right, he is really cute,_ he thought. Levi sat down in front of him. Eren continued, "Even if they weren't, it'd be payback for my friend bothering you. Again, sorry about that," Eren smiled in the cutest way as he talked. He pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Yeah, why'd he do that? How hell-bent is he to keep you from getting a date?" Levi asked, distracting himself.

"Oh, he went through the people I could talk to and sent rude messages to every hot person on the list. Some of the people I had to apologize to weren't as understanding as you," he laughed. Levi was confused. He had been understanding?

Wait. He thought he was hot. Though he was still embarrassed, he managed to smirk and say, "So, you think I'm hot?"

He set his cheek on his hand and leaned towards him across the table.

Eren sputtered, "No!" Levi raised an eyebrow, "Yes! Well, I mean..." he trailed off, even the tops of his ears bright red, "You know, you're blushing too!"

"It was just cold outside. I am not blushing," It was Eren's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, _sure_ ," he smiled at him despite the obvious lie.

"We should leave after we get our coffees. Hanji will keep annoying us if we don't," every 20 seconds or so he had seen Hanji poking their head out from the kitchen, watching them. It was unnerving.

"Sure, sounds good," Eren's smile was almost as breathtaking as his eyes, which Levi couldn't stop staring at. He found himself wanting to ask what color they were, but bit the desire back.

"What do you want to do once we leave?" he was anxious to get away from Hanji's watchful eye.

"We could go for a walk, how does that sound?" He thought about it; it was fairly cold, but he could deal with it.

"Sure, that sounds great," he said. Hanji's staring and Eren's everything were making him unreasonably nervous. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

They made idle conversation until Hanji came back with their drinks. He learned that Eren was in school studying art. He lives with three of his friends, although one is almost always over at her girlfriend's house. He plays pranks on his roommates whenever he gets the chance. For some reason, his childlike nature didn't annoy Levi like it normally would. It was almost endearing. At some point, he began smiling and Hanji didn't hesitate to point it out.

"So, here's your drinks-- _Eren!_ Eren, you made him smile again! You're amazing!" Eren looked questioningly at Levi who wasted no time in replacing his smile with a straight-lipped stare.

"I was _not_ smiling," he muttered, looking away. When he looked back and saw Eren's smile, though, he couldn't help but return it. Damn brat.

"Aww, Levi, don't let this one go, okay? Okay, promise--" they stopped when they saw Levi's glare. They sighed and put their coffees in front of them, "Enjoy!"

Levi picked it up and turned to Eren, "Let's go, okay?"

Eren scrambled to pick up his coffee and stand up. He nodded and they started out the door. He could hear Hanji calling goodbye to him from the counter, but opted to ignore them. He saw Eren wave goodbye to them from the corner of his eye.

 

_________________________________

 

They walked out of the shop into the cool air. Eren was still smiling that breathtaking smile, and Levi had to force himself not to stare at him. He ended up looking at Eren's hands instead. They were hanging at his sides, like hands so often do. Levi silently debated grabbing one, but before he had made a decision Eren had interlaced their fingers and was leading him towards a park a few blocks away. There weren't many people out walking around at this time, so they had the sidewalk to themselves. The sun had begun to set.

He nudged Eren, "Look, the sun's going down," Eren turned his head towards the sunset with childlike glee. His brown hair was almost golden in the sunlight. Levi was so enamored by his hair that he didn't hear what he said next.

"Hey, Levi?" his name sounded so good coming from him, "Levi?" He came out of his little reverie, and blinked up at Eren, "Uh, yeah. What?"

"I asked if you were cold. Your outfit doesn't seem very warm," Levi looked at his outfit. Eren was right, he was cold. He shrugged.

"Just a bit..." he admitted.

Eren laughed, "Here, borrow my jacket. I don't get cold easily anyways," he slipped his sweatshirt off over his head, handing it to Levi. He wanted to refuse, but he really was cold. He begrudgingly took it and pulled it on. It was pretty big on him, and hung past the middle of his thighs. He must look comical, because Eren was holding back a laugh. "What, do I look funny?"

"No, no! You look cute," a dusting of pink found its way onto Levi's cheeks. He must have blushed more tonight than any other time in his life. This boy would be the death of him.

"Thanks," he looked down to hide his annoying blush. The jacket smelled good, like lavender. There was also a faint scent of pizza, but whatever. He could easily get used to this smell. He pulled at the end of the sweatshirt with his free hand. It was soft and warm. It was sort of like Eren. Wait, what? No, he was never this mushy. This boy was changing him very quickly. Too quickly.

"What are you thinking about? Penny for your thoughts?" Eren joked, bumping him with his shoulder. He had to lean down to do it properly. Stupid tall brat. He was still leaning down next to him when he began to speak again, "Hello? Earth to Levi," he waved a hand in front of his face. Levi stopped and turned to look at him. He pursed his lips, "My thoughts are worth much more than a penny."

Eren leaned in closer, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Oh yeah? How much then?"

They were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by then, mere inches apart. Levi looked at Eren's lips. Their color stood out clearly from the cold. His gaze flickered back up to Eren's eyes, which he realized were focused on his own lips. He licked his lips and smirked, "Just a kiss."

Eren looked back up to him, his cheeks red from either the cold or what he had just heard. Levi didn't get the chance to ask, however, because the next second Eren muttered, "Deal," and pressed his lips to his. He had one hand on the back of Levi's neck and the other still grasping Levi's. Levi lifted his free hand to Eren's waist and kissed back, slowly.

It was short, and sweet, and better than Levi would have, or could have, imagined. Eren pulled away earlier than Levi thought necessary. His cheeks were bright red at this point, and Levi had a suspicion that his own looked similar.

Eren smiled and let out a breathy chuckle, looking to the side. He lifted a hand and pushed it through his already messy hair. He looked like he was trying to tame it, but it was just getting worse. Levi lifted a hand and pushed it down so it was less mussed. Eren looked back at him when he felt another hand on his head. They stared at each other for a minute while Levi continued pushing his hair around. He'd given up fixing it and opted on playing with it instead. He really loved Eren's hair. He was beginning to realize that there wasn't much he didn't love about him.

They stayed like that until Levi realized that they should probably be walking instead of standing still on the sidewalk.

He asked Eren, "Do you want to watch a movie at my place?"


End file.
